The present invention relates generally to seats installed or positioned in pickup truck beds for outdoor activities, such as pre-game tailgating, hunting, and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a combination toolbox and seating arrangement that is installed in the bed of a pickup truck, wherein the toolbox includes a hinged lid, and wherein a bench style seat may be stored within the lid of the toolbox when not in use, and may be positioned within the upper portion of the toolbox when in use to provide comfortable seating within the bed of the truck.
Heretofore, many different seating arrangements have been developed for use in the bed of a pickup truck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,928 discloses a pickup truck bed seat assembly that includes a base member, which may be installed in the bed of a pickup truck, and a seat assembly that is removably attached to the base member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,346 is directed to a pickup truck tailgate seating and entertainment system that mounts to an inside surface of a conventional pickup truck tailgate, and includes a seating arrangement in combination with a sound system, food container, umbrella holder, and a cover to protect the assembly when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,391 discloses a hinged tailgate assembly, which includes a seating arrangement in combination with a table. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,408 describes an adjustable frame with a seat for a pickup truck bed, wherein the frame includes telescoping adjustment means to allow the frame to fit in a variety of sizes of pickup truck beds. U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,477 discloses a collapsible seating apparatus that is adapted to fit in the bed of a pickup truck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,493 is directed to an assembly for installation in the cargo compartment of a light pickup truck consisting of an inner cargo liner insert and rear facing seat combination with two armrests that are designed to cover the two wheel wells.
None of the prior art, however, discloses a seating arrangement in combination with an installed toolbox, wherein the seat bench may be stored within the lid of the toolbox when not in use, and which utilizes the toolbox itself as the base of the seat when the bench seat is in use.